


Desires

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Episode tag for 1x10 - The Battle. Beverly and Jean-Luc return to their old ship for a final goodbye and Beverly reveals a long-held desire of hers.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots are my bread and butter!

Beverly had asked to return to the old ship one more time, and Jean-Luc accompanied her. Out of everyone he served with, Beverly was the only one who had understood what it had meant to see the old ship again.  She walked around the bridge after having explored her old quarters on board with a soft smile on her face as she recalled the happy times with Jean-Luc, her late husband, Jack Crusher, and their other best friend, Walker Keel.  She had left the ship when she was expecting Wesley, mistakenly assuming Jean-Luc wouldn’t want the child on the ship.  Walker had left two years later, to take a command of his own, but Jack had remained behind with his best friend when he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Second Officer. Jack had died under Jean-Luc’s command three years later, and his death had caused a rift between the two friends that was slowly healing now that they were once again serving together. 

Beverly knocked on the bulkhead of the ship with a smile. "I'm surprised this old bucket of bolts  and spit survived."  Jean-Luc grinned at his old friend. "Me too,” Jean-Luc rested his hand against the bulkhead. “I suppose she's a museum piece now."  Beverly glanced around the bridge. It was badly burnt and singed from the battle that had forced the crew to abandon ship, but if she closed her eyes, she could picture it the way it had been seventeen years ago.  She walked over to the science station she had frequented and ran a finger along the singed panel.  
  
"We had a lot of good times here."  
  
Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  "I remember a fiery young cadet who used to beat me at poker."  She smiled.  “Still have your insignia I won.”   She walked over to his former seat of command, running her hands along the worn back. She paused and leaned on the back of the chair and studied Jean-Luc.   
  
"You know, I've always wanted to have sex in this chair." Jean-Luc's eyes twinkled. "Surprised you hadn't.  I thought you would have snuck in while Jack was sitting night watch.  Would have been a change from catching you in sickbay, the rec room, the gym....didn't Walker once walk in on you two in Jack's lab?"  Beverly felt a slight blush creep over her cheeks.  She and Jack had been very....demonstrative for lack of a better word in the early days of their relationship.  She shook her head.  
  
"I never wanted to make love to Jack in your chair." Jean-Luc’s eyebrows went up.  
  
"Oh?" Beverly walked closer and fingered the zip on Jean-Luc's uniform. "Nope."  She gently tugged on the zip and pulled it down a few inches. "I wanted to make love to you," she spoke quietly as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and let Beverly drag down his zipper the rest of the way and he tugged his arms free for her. Beverly pulled his uniform down to his knees, taking his shorts with it. He hissed as the cool air hit his body.  Beverly took a moment to appreciate his body and licked her lips.  
  
Beverly pushed him into his former chair and he watched as she discarded her uniform and boots.  She was as beautiful as ever and he thought he would help her fulfil her long held fantasy, even if nothing else came of it. He reached a hand out and closed it around one of her breasts. Beverly closed her eyes and moved to straddle him in his chair.  He tilted her head and asked her the one question he needed the answer to before he proceeded any further.   
  
"Beverly,”  He spoke quietly, his breath against her cheek. “This is what you want?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes."

"Oh, _Beverly_ ," Jean-Luc moaned out before they shared a deep kiss.  
  
They made love slowly despite Beverly’s urgent removal of their clothes. Despite never having been intimate with each other before, they seemed to fit together as if they were old lovers. Jean-Luc grinned around a nipple as she cried out his name. His own climax wasn't far behind, and he rested his forehead against hers.   
  
"Was it as good as you hoped?" Beverly licked her lips before kissing him. "Better." He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her on his lap, kissing her again. Beverly had her eyes closed and rested her head on his shoulder, clearly spent and ready for a nap. He chuckled.   
  
" _Stargazer_ to _Enterprise_ Transporter Chief"  
  
_"Yes, sir?"_  
  
"Two to beam directly to the captain's quarters."  They kissed once more and just before they were engulfed in the shimmer of the transporter beam Beverly spoke against his lips.  
  
"Let's try the Battle Bridge next."  
  
###FIN###


End file.
